The present invention relates to a powered toothbrush with rotary bundles of bristles, and, more particularly, to a novel rotation driving mechanism for the rotation of the bristles thereof.
The cleaning effect of powered toothbrushes has been verified. In the markets, there are two types of powered toothbrushes, one type concerns those generating pressured jets of water (for example, the toothbrushes sold under the brand of "Waterpik") and the other type concerns those having rotary bundles of bristles (for example, those sold under the brand of "Interplak"). Conventional powered toothbrushes with rotary bundles of bristles (hereafter this type of powered toothbrushes is referred to simply as "powered toothbrushes") are equipped with pinions and bundles of bristles respectively fixedly attached to the pinions to rotate therewith. A driving gear receives a rotating force from an outside power source to drive the pinions via shaft means or link means. The said conventional powered toothbrushes equipped with rotation driving mechanisms constituted of gears, pinions, and shaft means or link means encumber them with some disadvantages: a heavy weight, a high manufacturing cost, a complex structure, and, an occurrence of a disgusting noise during operation thereof.